


Repressed Memories

by thekeyholder



Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Memories, Summer, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heat wave + half-naked boys + memories= sexy stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repressed Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own experience and Jodi Picoult's _Vanishing Acts_.
> 
> Oh dear, this is one of my first fics ever. Quite embarrassing, but here it is.  
> Originally posted on my LJ in July 2010.

The heat wave swept through the whole country with overwhelming power, making everybody lazy. Matt was sprawled out on a brindled blanket, protecting his sensitive skin under the shadow cast by an old tree while Dominic was sunbathing. He was enjoying the serenity of a typical, hot, Italian afternoon when his friend’s voice interrupted his meditation:  
  
  
“Dom, I’ve recently read a book about long-forgotten childhood memories which can suddenly break open in one’s mind even after decades.”  
  
  
“So?”  
  
  
“So… I sort of have some images in my head… and I don’t know if they are real memories or if these dreams have just accidentally infiltrated my memories.”  
  
  
Dom turned his head idly towards his friend but Matt couldn’t work out what his band-mate was thinking as his eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses. He changed his position; sitting up and started to formulate his arguments when Dom finally deigned to open his mouth:  
  
  
“What images? Do I appear in them?”  
  
  
Matt found Dom’s attitude a bit rigid and his voice was unusually cold. _Nah, that is just my suspicious mind._  
  
  
“It must have happened a long time ago. I just remember that you and I had a shirt which looked  exactly the same, only that yours was green and mine blue… And I also know that we were eating ice cream at a table.”  
  
  
Dom laughed lightly, shuffling on the white deckchair.  
  
  
“Fake” was his categorical verdict.  
  
  
“You don’t remember anything?” Matt asked while fidgeting with his t-shirt, deciding it was better to just take it off. _“Absolutely sure?”_  
  
  
“Positive” Dom muttered his reply, without even looking at his friend.  
  
  
Matt was hit by a weird feeling; he was left with no legs to stand on. Does this mean he was losing control over his mind? He held on those images like grim death but he couldn’t remember further details.  
  
  
The once bright afternoon began to darken with a tint. Matt got up, stretched his stiff limbs out and walked to the clean turquoise pool. He glanced round before jumping in the cool _acqua_ , as the Italians would call it. While Matt was swimming under the lustrous water, Dom tried to put back his poker face; the anxiety which was boiling inside him made it quite impossible.  
  
  
Matt blessed the soothing energy of the water, feeling much better already. He swam to the edge of the pool and casually reclined against it.  
  
  
“You know,” he shouted, addressing his words to the blonde drummer while he ran his fingers through his black hair, “despite your conviction, I’m quite sure that’s a genuine memory.”  
  
  
Without accepting any protests, he climbed out of the shimmering water and joined his mate in worshipping the fiery sun.  
  
  
Dom sensed the chilly waves that emanated by Matthew’s body and watched admiringly at the tiny droplets sparkling on his pale chest. He gulped, his blood fervently flushing in his veins as he wished those tiny diamonds would fall on his extremely hot, tanned skin.  
  
  
Matt walked over to the tree and took the towel he’d placed earlier on a thick branch. He just wanted to dry his wet hair a bit but he stopped when he felt a hand on his left shoulder.  
  
  
“It happened twenty years ago… we were only fifteen back then.” Dominic rasped, causing Matt to freeze. “I bought a light green shirt and since you followed me in everything, you bought the same style but I’d suggested you were to take the cerulean blue one.”  
  
  
Matt was listening to the familiar events with his eyes closed.  
  
  
“My parents left for the weekend and I invited you to my house situated by the seaside. We had a lovely afternoon, we laughed a lot and finally we sat in the garden at a table eating vanilla ice cream with caramel topping.” Dom sighed. “I don’t know why but I thought that you were testing me… I watched attentively all your movements… as you licked the ice cream, looking at me with your flirty blue eyes” Dom stepped closer, whispering into Matt’s right ear “It was extremely sexual.”  
  
  
Matt felt Dom licking off the tiny water drops on his back. He shivered with pleasure.  
  
  
“You had a special twinkle in your eyes and told me that you felt like little butterflies were caressing the inside of your belly.” Dom’s fingertips circled Matt’s stomach as he was speaking. “I felt the same intensity of feelings. We walked on the silent seaside, our feet sinking into the fine sand. Your eyes were _begging_ me…” Matt turned to face Dom, already knowing what was going to follow, _“to kiss you.”_  
  
  
Their lips and bodies pressed against each other, Matt’s coldness mixing with Dom’s fever. The brunette put his hands around the drummer’s neck and heaved a sigh of relieve.  
  
  
“I remember now.” Matt replied in a breathless voice. “We unbuttoned each others’ shirts and we snogged in the dark waves of the ocean. I’ve never felt so wanted and loved.” Matt’s thin swimming trunks were about to give up to the pressure of his manhood and the brief touch of Dom’s hard groin wasn’t helping either.  
  
  
Matt took his lover’s face in his hands; Dom looked aside tragically, “But our happy-end never took place. Your parents had been searching for you for hours when they finally found us. They were raging; your family moved to London right on the next day. You suffered a great shock; I was told that you couldn’t speak for a week so your dad sent you to a psychiatric hospital; drugging you up, quashing the painful memory into a hidden corner of your brain.  
  
  
“When we met 5 years later, I didn’t remember much about you. I realize now how kind you were; I thought I found you familiar but you only said that we probably met when our families spent a week at that seaside resort. You didn’t want to make me suffer… and now, we’ve started the best band ever! And… and, nobody will ever tear us apart again.”  
  
  
With their kisses, they started to make up for the outrageously long and lost twenty years that had passed them by. For them, the passion didn’t die in either of them but only exploded in that hot Italian afternoon…


End file.
